Suicide
by Yina the darkness selatrop
Summary: Un día mientras su familia estaba fuera Yugo toma una decisión que cambia todo ¿Qué o quién lo llevo a hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Para saberlo tendrán que leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Es hora de irse**

Yugo termino de escribir una carta, la metió en un sobre, escribió un nombre en este y la puso en una pila junto a otros sobres todos con nombres diferentes.

-Una carta más y todo habrá terminado.-murmuro el rey selatrop con tristeza. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su mesilla en concreto hacia una foto enmarcada que había en esta. La tomaron el día de su decimocuarto cumpleaños (justo antes de que Jiva apareciera), el primero que celebro con todos sus amigos y su hermano.- Nunca pensé que me alegraría de estar peleado con Ad.

Si su gemelo hubiera estado presente definitivamente hubiera sido imposible convencer a la hermandad de que fueran ellos solos acompañados con Chibi, su padre y Grugal (el ultimo con un bozal puesto para evitar que se repitiera cierto incidente muy vergonzoso de hace unas semanas) de excursión al reino sadida. Gracias a los dioses se habían tragado el cuento que se inventó para no ir de lo contrario le hubiera sido imposible poner en marcha su plan.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Yugo cogió otro folio y escribió su última carta.

 _Hola a todos:_

 _Si las cosas van como tienen que ir ya habréis vuelto de vuestra excursión y habréis descubierto lo que he hecho. Siento mucho haberme marchado de esa manera, pero no tengo otra opción este mundo y mi propia cobardía me han obligado a hacerlo pero no tenéis que preocuparos por mí, estaré bien durmiendo dentro de mi dofus una vez más hasta que un día me despierte. Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, gracias por haberme ayudado tanto y lo siento mucho por todos los problemas que he causado no merecíais cargar con ello. Os he escrito unas cartas a cada uno son cortas solo comparto algunos recuerdo pido perdón por los problemas que he causado y si no queréis leerlas no pasa nada._

 _Gracias por todo una vez más. Ya no tendréis que soportarme nunca más os lo prometo._

 _Yugo el selatrop_

 _P.D. Por favor quemad todo lo que hay en mis cajones. Lo último que necesito es que alguien me recordéis de esa forma._

En cuanto Yugo termino de escribir clavo la nota en la pared asegurándose de que era bien visible desde la entrada, creo una cuchilla de wakfu en su mano izquierda… para luego cortarse con ella. El corte era profundo e iba más allá de su muñeca pero eso no le importaba, ya no.

Yugo hizo desaparecer la cuchilla de su mano y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo algo mareado por la visión de la sangre que manaba de la herida. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que su sangre era oscura, roja como un rubí de un color más oscuro que la sangre de un humano normal pero supuso que no debía extrañarse después de todo él no era un humano normal.

Un nuevo mareo lo sacudió y lo tiro al suelo. Todo le deba vueltas, en unos siete u ocho minutos su corazón se detendría y volvería a su dofus para descansar.

 _Uno_

No pudo evitar pensar en las reacciones que tendría la hermandad al enterarse de lo que había hecho. Noto una punzada de culpabilidad pero ya era tarde para cambiar de idea.

 _Dos_

Se preguntó como reaccionarían sus hermanos. Chibi y Grugal todavía eran muy pequeños con el paso del tiempo se olvidarían de él, probablemente solo recordarían su cara por alguna de las fotos que Alibert tenía de él.

 _Tres_

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Adamai al enterarse. ¿Se preocuparía o se asustaría cuando su wakfu dejase el mundo? ¿Quería saber lo que le habría pasado o le daría igual? Una parte de él esperaba que no le importara que siguiera adelante con su nueva familia la Hermandad de los Olvidados pero la otra no podía evitar desear que se preocupara solo un poco. Eso significaría que todavía le quería.

 _Cuatro_

" _Dioses soy un monstruo"_ Pensó mientras la culpabilidad le invadía ¿Cómo podía pensar así? El sufriría mucho si su gemelo se quitase la vida, si su hermano seguía queriéndole obviamente también sufriría ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Ya le había hecho mucho daño.

 _Cinco_

Su visión comenzó a desdibujarse. Cerró los ojos notándose cada vez más débil y pensó en sus amigos. Amalia seguramente se enamoraría de alguien y formaría una familia, su padre trabajaría criando a sus hijos como hasta ahora, Eva y Pinpan vivirían en paz con su familia viendo a sus hijos crecer para convertirse en grandes guerreros y Ruel… bueno seguramente ellos se verían pronto en el otro barrio donde le daría golpes con su pala hasta cansarse por el susto que les dio al irse.

 _Seis_

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder seguir a su lado… pero no podía ese no era su destino. Era demasiado doloroso además eso solo les traería problemas a todos los que quería, como hasta ahora. Deseo con todo su corazón que hubiera otra alternativa una que no doliera tanto pero no veía ninguna.

 _Siete_

Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes pero… no iba a poder ser. Ya no.

 _Och-_

Un grito o mejor dicho una cacofonía de gritos lleno el lugar, tan fuerte que definitivamente lo oyeron hasta en Incarnam o incluso más lejos. Yugo noto como alguien le cogía en brazos intentando detener el sangrado pero estaba demasiado débil para abrir los ojos.

-¡Todavía respira!-la voz estaba cargada de preocupación pero también de alivio.- ¡Llamad a un sanador rápido!

Se oyó un ruido como si una manada de jalatos estuviera recorriendo el pasillo acompañada de una voz que gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

-¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?!-rugió otra cargada de ira.- ¡Lo matare con mis propias manos!

-O dioses míos…-esa voz estaba llena de horror e incredulidad.- Esto es… una nota de suicidio.

Yugo intento abrir los ojos de nuevo pero le era imposible hacerlo estaba tan cansado. Finalmente se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

 **Hola a todos**

 **Perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo incomunicada. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero que les guste.**

 **-¿De verdad tenías que escribir algo tan deprimente?- me pregunto Yugo con una gota en la cabeza.**

 **-Dejémoslo en que la escrito como favor a una amiga ¡y no es deprimente!-protesto enfadada.- Para que lo sepas esta tendrá una relación especial con la nueva versión de mi primera historia "La Verdad"**

 **-¿La que dejaste de escribir por aquel problemita técnico?**

 **-¡Premio para su majestad! ¿Damos la despedida juntos?**

 **-Vale.**

 **-¡Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!**


	2. Chapter 2:Despertar y charla con papa

**Capitulo uno: Despertar y charla con papa**

-¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-Es difícil decirlo, ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Pero va a estar bien ¿verdad?

-Si lo estará. Estará mareado por un tiempo y también estará bastante débil, pero saldrá adelante.

-Él es un luchador. Ha salvado nuestro mundo muchas veces podrá sobrevivir a esto si se lo propone. Si quiere vivir vivirá.

-Espero que tengas razón. Dioses espero que tengas razón.

-Todavía no puedo creer que intentara suicidarse. Si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo le habríamos perdido para siempre.

-¿¡A tiempo?! ¡CASI SE DESANGRA EN EL SUELO DE SU HABITACION!

-Vamos nada de caras largas ¡el chico sigue vivo!

-¡A duras penas! ¡Se cortó las venas!

Las palabras tenían sentido pero para Yugo era imposible ponerlas en contexto. Sentía la cabeza pesada como si alguien le hubiera sacado el cerebro y lo hubiese reemplazado por metal. Tampoco podía mover sus brazos o sus piernas. Lo más fácil habría sido quedarse tan tranquilo en la cama y volver a dormir, pero cada vez era más consciente de lo que había a su alrededor, personas que le ponían algo quizá un vaso en los labios, le tocaban y sobre todo hablaban entre sí o le hablaban con voz cargada de preocupación.

A veces creía que se despertaba, abría los ojos y ante él se encontraban las grandes batallas que había librado con sus amigos pero con ligeras diferencias que aterraban al selatrop por completo. "Es una pesadilla." Luego retrocedía a un sueño más profundo sin imágenes.

Al principio solo podía estar consciente por unos pocos segundos. De vez en cuando abría los ojos y veía una habitación llena de gente. Amalia, su padre, Eva, Pinpan, Chibi…incluso el maestro Otomai.

Finalmente un día pudo despertarse del todo.

Yugo abrió los ojos con dificultad. Parpadeo varias veces mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la repentina claridad intentando ubicarse y cuando lo logro estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Estaba en su habitación, en la posada de su padre en Emelka… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado?

Se vio reflejado en el cristal de su ventana llevándose otra sorpresa. Llevaba puesto uno de sus pijamas favoritos el de manga larga de color naranja con los bordes amarillos y botones en forma de estrellas… pero eso no era todo su piel era tres tonos más blancos de lo normal y también parecía más delgado.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con su característico chirrido, por ella entro su queridísimo padre con cara de no haber dormido en años. Al verle despierto lanzo un grito de alegría y corrió a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Gracias a los dioses estas bien!-repetía constantemente estrujándolo contra su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papa.-jadeo Yugo con dificultad.- Papa me estás haciendo daño.

Alibert aflojo algo su agarre pero no soltó a su hijo hasta que paso un buen rato. Después coloco sus manos en los hombros de Yugo sin dejar de agarrarlo con mucha fuerza.

-Papa ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Yugo extrañado.- No…no recuerdo nada.

La expresión de Alibert se tensó y lo agarro con más fuerza si es que eso era posible.

-Empezó a llover en el reino sadida. Decidimos volver aquí y ver si podíamos convencerte de que te unieras a nosotros.-Alibert se interrumpió para tomar aire.- Subimos a tu dormitorio y te vimos… te habías cortado las venas Yugo. Estabas tumbado en un charco de tu propia sangre. Corrimos a buscar un medico pero estabas… si no hubiésemos vuelto ya no estarías aquí.

Los ojos de Yugo se abrieron como platos. Aparto la vista, incapaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos dándose cuenta de que en el suelo todavía había restos de su sangre seca y de que tenía una venda en su mano derecha. Con delicadeza pero con firmeza su padre le agarro la cara obligándole a mirarle.

-¿Por qué?

Yugo noto que le picaban los ojos. Nada de gritos, de reclamaciones lo único que quería era saber porque lo había hecho.

-Y-yo me sentía muy solo papa. Creía que… que si me iba os estaría haciendo un favor a todos… al marcharme.-tartamudeo intentando formar una frase coherente.- Durante años oí comentarios, rumores que decían cosas horribles… que si me habían abandonado en un vertedero, que si tu solo me habías recogido por compasión q-que era un monstruo por tener esto.-señalo los apéndices de su sombrero.-E-era horrible y-y… ya había pensado en hacerlo en ese entonces.

-Pero no lo hiciste.-susurro Alibert con suavidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Por ti. Y-yo ya sabía que tu no eras mi padre y aun así… me lo dabas todo, me querías tanto… no me atreví a hacerte eso.-Yugo hizo una pausa antes de continuar.-Las cosas fueron mejorando con el paso tiempo pero…pero da igual el tiempo que pase hay cosas que… que siguen doliendo y mucho. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado yo sencillamente ya… no pude más.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Alibert con delicadeza.

-A todo lo que os ha pasado por mi culpa o por defenderme a mí.-respondió. Las palabras salían como un torrente no había forma de pararlas ahora no.- Nox casi te mata por protegerme, el reino sadida casi se convierte en escombros, Pinpan perdió un brazo, mi hermano perdió su casa el mundo ha estado a punto de ser destruido más de una vez… puedo soportar que me digan que soy un monstruo porque es verdad pero con lo que no puedo cargar es… el dolor de lastimar a alguien a quien quiero o que esa persona sea lastimada por mi culpa.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Alibert le abrazo con fuerza, frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda como cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas. Igual que entonces Yugo hundió la cara en el pecho de su padre sollozando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que eres un monstruo?

-No soy un humano normal papa.-susurro Yugo contra su pecho.-Los monstruos son criaturas horribles que hacen daño a los demás. Os utilicé a todos como herramientas para… para reunirme con mi familia, os hice seguirme al fin del mundo, casi lo destruyo, no he sido capaz de enfrentar mis problemas y he intentado huir como un cobarde. Si no soy un monstruo entonces ¿Qué soy?

-Eres un mi hijo.-respondió Alibert sin dudar.- Un chico que cuando quiere a alguien lo quiere para siempre, que no soporta que las personas que ama sufran así que intenta evitarlo y siempre sonríe incluso cuando no tiene ganas para animarnos. No nos usaste en absoluto para nada y tú no tienes la culpa de nada en absoluto. Y no eres un cobarde. Si has intentado, marcharte como tú dices pero lo has hecho por nosotros, porque creías que nos estabas haciendo daño y querías ayudarnos. Lo hiciste por todos nosotros.

-Lo siento papa.-susurro Yugo entre lágrimas.- Lo siento de verdad.

-No pasa nada Yugo. No pasa nada solo prométeme una cosa.-Yugo asintió.-La próxima vez que te sientas así por favor háblame. Habla conmigo o con quien sea pero por favor no te lo calles.

-Lo prometo.-susurro con voz débil. Una duda le asalto.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Unos cinco días. Todos estábamos histéricos Yugo, creímos que no lo contarías.

-¿Qué le habéis dicho a Chibi y Grugal? ¿Quiénes son todos?

-Que estabas enfermo y necesitabas descansar. Y con todos me refiero a la hermandad, tus amigos del pueblo, todos. Han venido a visitarte todos los días y Ruel prácticamente vive en la habitación de al lado por si te pasaba algo. Pero lo más sorprendente es que ha empezado a hacer ofrendas a Anutrof para que te recuperes cuanto antes.

-Eso es muy amable.

-Bueno ha dicho que en cuanto recuperes las fuerzas planea darte con su pala en la cabeza hasta que se le rompa así que yo que tu tendría cuidado.

-Me lo he buscado.-Yugo alzo la vista algo cansado.- Lo siento papa.

-No pasa nada hijo tu descansa. Necesitas recuperar las fuerzas.

Arropo a su hijo hasta el cuello con las sabanas y se quedó a su lado velando por el hasta que se quedo dormido.

 _ **¡El primer capítulo está listo por fin!-grito de alegría.**_

 _ **-¿Cinco días enteros inconsciente?-pregunto Yugo preocupado.- ¡Todos deben haber estado muy preocupados por mi culpa!**_

 _ **-Yo me preocuparía por mi.-respondo escribiendo en mi cuaderno.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Alibert apareciendo de golpe.- ¿Y que estas escribiendo?**_

 _ **-¡No me asustes así!-protesto sorprendida.- Escribo ideas para el próximo capítulo. Y lo de prepararse lo digo porque tarde o temprano tendrá que reunir cuentas con sus amigos en particular cierta princesa sadida…**_

 _ **-¿Amalia?-preguntaron a coro. Entonces ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaría cuando cierta sadida se reencontrase con su "novio".**_

 _ **-Ejem, tenía la intención de que Alibert diese una despedida junto a su hijo pero no podrá ser por ¿problemas técnicos?-miro al pobre Yugo que se desmayado por el susto y su actual debilidad.- Y respecto a tu petición de MercyKills el inglés no es precisamente mi fuerte pero podría intentarlo aunque tendría que utilizar el traductor. Alibert ¿podrías dar la despedida?**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia y comentar.-se interrumpió mirando a su hijo inconsciente.- Además de comentarios ¿podrían mandarnos unas sales?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dos: Charlando con el Abuelo Ruel**

Lo típico. Solo ellos tenían tan mala suerte eso podía jurarlo por todos los dioses de este universo.

Cuando por fin habían terminado de sacar la comida, se disponían a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida empezó a llover y como tanto el palacio como la casa de Pinpan y Eva estaban demasiado lejos se vieron obligados a recoger todo lo más rápido posible para luego lanzarse de cabeza al zaap más cercano volviendo a Emelka. Sin bien ellos no se habían mojado no se podía decir lo mismo de la comida que se había estropeado bastante. Solo su suerte.

Afortunadamente su buen amigo Alibert estuvo más que dispuesto preparar algo en su cocina probablemente con ayuda de su hijo adoptivo que no había querido venir por algún motivo (honestamente el chico podía haber dado una excusa más creíble)

Todos se sentaron en el comedor de la posada mientras el alcalde iba a por su hijo hablando tranquilamente… hasta que un grito horrible lleno el aire.

Todos subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad medio esperando que un monstruo horrible hubiera irrumpido en la posada. Y ojala hubiera sido eso.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con una escena que probablemente corrección seguramente los perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.

Yugo el selatrop estaba tumbado en el suelo de su habitación, con prácticamente el mismo tono de piel que su hermano en medio de un charco de sangre. Alibert estaba a su lado intentando reanimarlo pero su hijo no reaccionaba.

Lo siguiente era prácticamente un borrón: voces, pasos apresurados, alguien que llamaba al sanador a gritos, intentar evitar que los niños subieran arriba, el largo corte del brazo de Yugo que casi le llegaba al codo y finalmente el shock final, descubrir que mientras ellos estaban planeando pasar una tarde divertida el pequeño rey estaba planeando quitarse la vida.

Ruel sacudió la cabeza intentado pensar en otra cosa pero le era imposible. La noticia se había corrido como la pólvora por prácticamente todo el mundo. Después de muchísimo esfuerzo habían conseguido calmar un poco los ánimos, enviar a Amalia, Eva y Pinpan de vuelta a su casa además de encargarles a estos últimos que se ocupasen de Chibi y Grugal mientras su hermano mayor estaba enfermo.

Sin pensarlo alargo la mano hacia la carta que Yugo le había escrito. La había leído muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos días, es más podía apostar a que podía recitar todo el texto de memoria sin olvidar una sola coma pero no podía evitarlo.

 _Querido Ruel:_

 _Lo primero que puedo decir es gracias. Cuando era niño nos ayudaste a mí y a mi padre muchas veces como aquella vez que los bandidos atacaron el pueblo por ejemplo. Después cuando crecí me seguiste al fin del mundo sin pedir nada a cambio DOS veces, me diste consejos, me animaste, me protegiste hiciste todo lo que podías para ayudarme durante nuestras aventuras con la hermandad. Gracias por todo Ruel._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño y te llamaba abuelo? Me dijiste que dejase de hacerlo porque te hacía sentir viejo pero siempre he pensado como mi abuelo: Un hombre que me ha cuidado y enseñado muchas cosas ayudándome a ser la persona que soy hoy._

 _Me gustaría que pudiésemos volver atrás cuando yo solo era un niño pequeño al que contabas historias de aventuras pero sé que no es posible._

 _Gracias por haberme protegido todo este tiempo y por todo lo que me has enseñado. Te echaré de menos abuelo Ruel._

 _Te quiere Yugo el selatrop_

PUM

El ruido atrajo su atención inmediata sobre todo porque venía de la habitación del enfermo. Rápido como el rayo se encamino a la habitación donde descansaba su nieto. Al llegar lo encontró tirado en el suelo enredado entre las sabanas.

-¡Yugo!-Entro en la habitación y empezó a desenredarlo.- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

-Y-yo solo quería coger un vaso de agua.-respondió el chico sorprendido por su arrebato. Señalo su mesilla donde alguien (probablemente Alibert) había dejado un vaso de agua.

-Pues la próxima vez pide ayuda a alguien chaval.-le respondió Ruel ayudándolo a sentarse.-Todavía estas muy débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Acomodo al chico en su cama y le tendió el vaso.

-Gracias ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Poco tiempo, unas tres horas.-le respondió Ruel.- Tu padre vino a darnos la noticia en cuanto te dormiste. También nos dijo todo lo que habías dicho aunque ya lo habíamos adivinado por lo que ponía en las cartas que nos dejaste.

-Lo siento.-susurro Yugo.-De verdad yo no…

-No empieces otra vez. Lo que cuenta es que ahora estas bien y tienes que recuperarte cuanto antes.

Yugo asintió.

-Esto Ruel… respecto a lo de las cartas bueno… papa dijo que todo el mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido y yo quería saber si… si bueno si le habéis enviado la suya o si ha venido a verme al enterarse.

Ruel considero seriamente mentir pero sabía que sería inútil.

-Adamai no ha venido.-Susurro bajando la voz.-Tengo su carta la que le escribiste pero el… no ha venido. ¿Quieres que haga algo con la carta?

-Haz lo quieras con ella.-la voz de Yugo sonaba llena de dolor aunque intentaba ocultarlo.- No me importa… la verdad lo raro sería que hubiera venido el dejo muy claro que para él solo soy un tonto orgulloso.

-¡¿Orgulloso?!-protesto Ruel.- ¡Debería mirarse al espejo antes de decirle algo así a alguien!

Yugo se rio sin ganas. Volvió a tumbarse en su cama y se tapó hasta las orejas.

-Guardare la carta.-susurro Ruel.- Tengo contactos y quizás pueda hacérsela llegar, si el no viene antes.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Ruel.-protesto Yugo débilmente.

-Tonterías es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nieto.-bufo el anciano.- Tu descansa.

Yugo abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió contento.

-Buenas noches abuelo Ruel.-susurro.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que unos ojos amarillos los observaban ocultos en las sombras.

 **-Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto pero estoy en tiempo de exámenes y he tenido que estudiar una barbaridad.**

 **-No entiendo de que te va a servir esto.-refunfuña Ruel cogiendo mi maltrecho libro de inglés.-Podrías centrarte en escribir digo yo.**

 **-¿Y que mis padres me crucifiquen? No gracias.-respondo quitándolo el libro.**

 **-Y respecto a tu pregunta fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail la respuesta vendrá en el próximo capítulo ¿Ruel das la despedía conmigo?**

 **-Bueno está bien.**

 **-¡Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!-decimos los dos a coro.**


End file.
